Уолтер Уайт
"Нет, ты точно не знаешь с кем ты разговариваешь, так что я подскажу: Мне не грозит опасность, Скайлер. Я сам опасность. Кто-то откроет дверь и схватит пулю, думаешь я такой? Нет! Это я постучу в дверь!" : ―Уолтер Уайт : Уолтер "Уолт" Хартвелл Уайт, так же известный под псевдонимом "Хайзенберг", химик и бывший учитель старших классов школы в Альбукерке, штат Нью Мексико, который после диагностирования у него неоперабельного рака легких в 3-й стадии, начал производство кристаллического метамфетамина как для оплаты своего лечения, так и для финансовой поддержки семьи в случае собственной смерти. Является главным действующим лицом всего сериала. Начав как перспективный химик заложивший основы для огромной многомиллиардной компании Серое Вещество, он внезапно покидает её, продав свою долю за $5,000 основателям компании Эллиоту Шварцу и Гретхен которые впоследствии поженились и разбогатели. Уолт таит обиду,обвиняя Эллиота и Гретхен в краже своего тяжелого труда, использование которого сыграло роль в становлении очень успешной корпорации. А еще Уолт винит Гретхен не только за свои финансовые проблемы но и за то, что стало с его жизнью. Ничего не смысля в наркобизнесе, он заручается поддержкой своего бывшего ученика, Джесси Пинкмана, для производства и что главное, - продажи своего продукта. Научные познания Уолта и его приверженность качеству, позволяют добиться производства метамфетамина непривзойденной чистоты. В последствии Уолт разрабатывает альтернативный химический процесс используя метиламин, благодаря которому его продукт получил отличительный синий цвет. Его кристаллический метамфетамин, мгновенно заполонивший рынок нарекают " синим чудом" как дилеры, так и нарколыги. Изначально скептически настроенный Уолт не оправдывающий насилие в качестве инструмента ведения бизнеса, постепенно приходит к необходимости применения данного метода, что в конечном счете превращает его в безжалостного наркобарона движимого лишь своим эго, тщеславием и жадностью, тем не менее его забота о своей семье и верность Джесси остаются практически неизменными. На протяжении сериала, роль Уолтера постепенно приобретает более темную окраску, в финале он играет скорее негативного персонажа. История персонажа Предыстория Уолтер Хартвелл Уайт '''родился 8 сентября 1959г. Когда Уолтер был еще ребенком, здоровье его отца резко ухудшилось, причиной этому было осложнение болезни Хантингтона, и не смотря на то, что друзья и родные пытались оставить в памяти мальчика хорошие воспоминания о нем, он никогда не забудет тот ужас от посещения отца в больнице незадолго до его смерти.(эпизод "Salud"). Он вспоминает скрюченное тело, его пустой взгляд, глаза которые смотрят прямо на него и не узнают, а так же тот ужасный запах химии и его дыхание: Уолтер описал это так: "Это был такой дребезжащий звук, будто кто-то трясет пустой баллончик из под краски - будто папа был совсем пустой.(эпизод "Salud"). Он припоминал что когда был ребенком так же проходил обследование на болезнь Хангтинтона (Хотя на тот момент, еще не было генетических тестов на этот синдром). Уолтер учился в Калифорнийском технологическом институте с Эллиотом Шварцем, там же он проявил себя как блестящий химик по специальности рентгеновская кристаллография (эпизод "Серое Вещество"). В 1985 году, Инновационные исследования Уолта в области фотоновой рентгенографии, вложенные в проект, удостоились Нобелевской премии по химии. Награжден совместно с Гербертом А. Гауптманом и Джером Карлом за выдающиеся достижения в развитии прямых методов для определения кристаллических структур (эпизод "Пилот"). Параллельно с учебой, Уолт и Эллиот Шварц решают основать компанию Серое Вещество. С этого момента Уолт начинает встречаться со своей ассистенткой, Гретхен. По непонятным личным причинам, Уолтер внезапно оставляет Гретхен на празднике на глазах её семьи, затем бросает и её и свои исследования.(эпизод "Peekaboo"). Уолт продаёт свою долю в компании Эллиоту за 5000 долларов.(эпизод "Buyout"). Со временем Гретхен выходит замуж за Эллиота, а Серое Вещество становится весьма успешной компанией, в основном благодаря разработкам Уолтера. Уолтер считает, что плоды его тяжкого труда были украдены у него и презирает Эллиотта и Гретхен за то что произошло с его жизнью, несмотря на то что решение об уходе было его собственным. Около 20 лет до событий показанных в сериале, Уолт работает в Прикладной Лаборатории ( эпизод "Курильщик"). Так же работает в химической лаборатории вблизи Лос-Аламоса, где и встречает свою будущую жену Скайлер Ламберт (по матери), которая на тот момент была официанткой в ресторане ( эпизод "Раковый больной"). Он переезжает в Альбукерке незадолго до рождения их первенца, чтобы работать в Лаборатории Sandia (сезон 3, эпизод 13). В Альбукерке, он и его жена поселяются в доме № 308 по улице Негра Арройо-лейн, несмотря на его желание иметь "дом побольше". Сезон 1' 9 сентября 2009 года, на следующий день после своего 50-летия Уолт теряет сознание во время работы на автомойке. На машине скорой помощи его доставляют в больницу, хотя он и уверяет врачей что все в порядке, однако они настаивают на обследовании, по результатом которого у него обнаруживают рак легких на стадии 3-А и дают прогноз касательно его жизни не более 2-х лет. Это мрачный диагноз вызвал резкое изменение в примерном поведение Уолта и он решает пойти на крайние меры для того чтобы успеть финансово обеспечить свою семью ("Пилот"). Уолт принимает приглашение его свояка, агента ОБН, Хэнка Шрейдера, скататься с ним на захват одной метамфетаминовой лаборатории в качестве наблюдателя. В результате случайно замечает одного из своих бывших учеников, Джесси Пинкмана, который, как он полагает, является дилером и производителем метамфетамина по кличке "Капитан Повар". Решив заняться производством наркотиков, для того чтобы оставить достаточно денег своей семье, Уолт шантажирует Джесси, чтобы тот помог ему войти в наркобизнес. В переоборудованном доме на колёсах, в пустыне, Уолт, используя знания по химии, готовит свой убойный метамфетамин (эпизод "Пилот"). При попытке продать свой продукт барыге по кличке "Крейзи-8", происходит недопонимание, из-за чего Уолта считают полицейским, работающим под прикрытием и хотят убить. Убеждая нападающих сначала взглянуть на его рецепт мета, Уолт умышленно отравляет их ядовитым газом, и оставляя задыхаться в трейлере, хватает пострадавшего Джесси и они срываются с места . Когда через несколько миль их трейлер слетает с дороги, Уолт выбегает на улицу и записывает прощальное видеообращение к семье. Слыша вдалеке приближающийся вой сирен, как он полагает полицейских машин, Уолт хватает пистолет Крейзи-8 и пытается застрелиться, но из-за не снятого предохранителя, выстрела не происходит. Тем временем мимо проносятся не полицейские, а пожарные машины. Вернувшись домой, поздно ночью он ощущает себя очень уставшим, но довольным, и на расспросы жены о том где он был, Уолт отвечает нетипичной для него агрессивностью в сексе, которая немного ошеломляет её. ("эпизод 1"). Вскоре выясняется что Крейзи-8 все еще жив, и ему каким-то образом удалось выбраться из дома на колесах, припаркованного во дворе дома Джесси, но далеко он уйти не смог, так как в тот момент по улице проезжает Уолтер, который и замечает Крейзи-8, бредущего прямо по среди дороги. Когда Уолт подъезжает ближе, Крейзи-8 пытается убежать, но ударяется о дерево и теряет сознание - Уолтер, быстро загружает его тело в свою машину. Уолт и Джесси бросают Крейзи-8 в подвал, зафиксировав его шею на опоре дома мотоциклетным замком. После подбрасывания монеты, Джесси выпадает разобраться с телом Эмилио Коямы, а Уолту с Крейзи-8. Джесси, проигнорировав инструкции Уолта о пластиковом контейнере, растворяет мертвое тело во фтористоводородной кислоте используя свою ванну на 2-м этаже , но кислота растворяет ванну и пол под ней, из-за чего все ошмётки тела Эмилио проваливаются сквозь потолок в коридор на первый этаж ("эпизод 2"). Уолтер колеблется в отношении убийства Крейзи-8, и даже составляет список оправданий за то чтобы оставить его в живых. Не решаясь на убийство, Уолт делает ему бутерброды и дает ведро под туалет, одновременно ища любую, даже самую малую причину не убивать своего пленника. В очередной раз когда Уолт спускается в подвал покормить Крейзи-8, он теряет сознание от приступа кашля, отчего тарелка с едой выскальзывает из его рук и разбивается. Очнувшись через некоторое время, Уолт вступает в диалог с Крейзи-8, в ходе которого он решается все-же освободить его. Однако, относя осколки тарелки в мусор, он вдруг понимает, что не хватает острого куска, должно быть, Крейзи-8 припрятал его, в тот момент, когда он был без сознания. Уолт понимает, что Крейзи-8 намеревался убить его. Чтобы убедится в этом Уолт делает вид что освобождает Крейзи-8, и в тот момент когда тот достаёт осколок, душит пленника, потянув мотоциклетный замок на себя. Это испытание глубоко потрясает Уолта, после чего он разрывает все связи с Джесси ("эпизод 3"). На семейном ужине, на котором присутствуют Хэнк и Мари, Уолт, наконец, признается всем что болен раком, за пару дней до этого он рассказывает об этом и Скайлер, взяв с неё слово чтобы она молчала. Родственники настаивают чтобы Уолтер обратиться к лучшим специалистам и прошел курс химиотерапии. Уолт и Скайлер идут на вечеринку по случаю дня рождения Эллиота Шварца, бывшего партнера Уолта по бизнесу, ставшего в последствии со своей женой Гретхен, основателями компании Серое Вещество. Эллиот рассказывает гостям о том какой вклад внёс Уолт в развитие его компании. Уолт и Эллиот вспоминают о былых временах их сотрудничества. Эллиот предлагает Уолту работу в компании на хороших условиях, одним из которых будет хорошая мед.страховка, признаётся что знает о его раке, предлагает оплатить его лечение, но Уолт отказывается от щедрого предложения. После ухода с праздника, Уолт ругает Скайлер за то, что она разболтала Эллиоту и Гретхен о его раке. После напряженной дискуссии в кругу семьи по поводу отказа Уолта от лечения, мотивированного его не желанием страдать от побочных эффектов химиотерапии, Уолт, наконец, сдаётся и меняет своё решение. Помимо Эллиота, его свояк Хэнк, так же предлагает финансовую помощь, оба варианта Уолт не принимает во внимание из-за своей гордости. Вместо этого он решает сам оплачивать своё лечение, выдумав байку для семьи, о том что принял деньги Эллиота. Уолт предлагает Джесси возобновить их прежнее партнерство. Джесси вынужден согласится, так как к тому моменту он понял, что не в силах варить по рецепту Уолта. Договорившись распределить роли как Джесси - продавец, а Уолт - варщик, они приступают к работе. Параллельно с этим Уолт проходит свой первый сеанс химиотерапии, производя оплату деньгами от реализации наркотиков. В результате химиотерапии, Уолт начинает испытывать тошноту в качестве побочного эффекта.в Джесси узнает, что у Уолта рак легких и, понимая его мотивацию, заработать достаточно денег для семьи до того как умрёт, начинает испытывать определенное уважение к нему. Джесси начинает барыжить мет (а так же понемногу его курить), но Уолт разочарован прибылью. Товара у них много, а продажи не идут. Уолт предлагает, найти перекупщика, чтобы сдавать товар оптом. Позже Джесси узнаёт, что его приятель, Дохлый Пит, сидел в одной тюрьме вместе с психопатом Туко Саламанкой, который сейчас является местным наркодилером. (эпизод 06) Во время работы в школе, к Уолту, неожиданно, заходит Хэнк, который сообщает ему, что противогаз, принадлежащий их школе, нашли на месте преступления в пустыне. Хэнк при осмотре склада химкабинета, которым заведует Уолт, обнаруживает что не хватает пары противогазов и еще кое-какой посуды, в том числе колбы Эрвинмэйера. Хэнк советует Уолту получше следить за складом, и за своими студентами. Побочные эффекты химиотерапии Уолта начинают проявляться выпадением волос. Когда Джесси едет на встречу к Туко, для того чтобы продать ему пол-кило мета, тот вместо оплаты, избивает его и отбирает товар. Джесси оказывается в больнице, где его навещает Уолт. Глядя на побои напарника, Уолт просит Дохлого Пита рассказать ему все что тот знает о Туко. Уолт отправляется к Туко прихватив с собой пол-кило взрывчатых кристаллов гремучей ртути, под видом очередной партии наркотиков. Представясь "Хайзенбергом", Уолтер просит у Туко 50 тысяч долларов, из расчета аванс за украденный товар + компенсация за страдания Джесси. Туко не желает отдавать деньги. Тогда Уолт кидает кусочек кристалла на пол в результате происходит взрыв, из-за которого вылетают окна. Оглушенный взрывом, Туко впечатлен и отдаёт деньги, предлагая Уолтеру подогнать очередную партию мета через неделю. Уолт соглашается, и обещает изготовить даже в два раза больше. Уолт начинает потихоньку привыкать к своей двойной жизни. Между тем он и Джесси сталкиваются с трудностями в производстве большого количества мета, что обещали Туко. Псевдоэфедрин, на основе которого они делали мет, становится очень сложно достать, тогда Уолт придумывает новый метод производства с использованием трубчатой печи и метиламина. Уолт поручает Джесси купить оборудование и дает ему список . Джесси удается купить практически все, кроме метиламина, поскольку его нет в продаже, а есть он только на химическом складе. Натянув на лица шерстяные лыжные шапки, Уолт и Джесси используют термит, чтобы ворваться на склад, где им удаётся украсть большую бочку метиламина. ]] Они доставляют обещанное количество готового мета Туко, но во время сделки на свалке, один из людей Туко, Бодряк, делает безобидное замечание Уолтеру и Джесси, что вызывает приступ агрессии у его босса-психопата, и тот забивает его до смерти. 'Сезон 2' ]] Тело Бодряка бросают на свалке, позже второй человек Туко, здоровяк, по кличке Гонзо, пытаясь забрать труп товарища для захоронения, гибнет в результате несчастного случая. Впечатлённые жестокостью ненормального Туко, Уолт и Джесси, решают избавиться от Туко прежде, чем тот захочет избавиться от них. Джесси покупает пистолет, но Уолт предлагает отравить Туко рицином. Обстановка накаляется, когда Хэнк во время телефонного разговора с Уолтом, скидывает ему фотку мёртвого Гонзо. Решив, что Туко в очередной раз сошел с ума и валит свидетелей и уж точно доберется до них, Уолт предлагает Джесси срочно бежать из города, а сам направляется к себе домой. Позже, Уолт, видит Джесси за рулём машины, на пороге своего дома, выбегает на улицу, чтобы выяснить, какого черта тот делает, где сам становится заложником, укрывающегося на заднем сиденье, Туко. звонит в колокольчик]] ОБН устроило облаву на бизнес-офис Туко, он чудом сбежал и полагает что его сдал, кто-то из бывших партнеров. После похищения Уолт и Джесси удерживаются Туко в заброшенной, где-то в пустыне, лачуге, где последний частенько прятался от федералов, там же коротает свои дни его больной дядюшка Гектор, инвалид-колясочник, за которым он присматривает. Под видом мета "улучшенной формулы", Уолт пытается отравить Туко, но безуспешно. Тем временем, Хэнк, припоминает что Джесси Пинкман, когда-то продавал марихуанну Уолту и пытается найти его, чтобы получить больше информации о том куда пропал Уолт. Немой дядюшка пытается предупредить Туко посредством колокольчика, о том, что его пленники что-то задумали. Туко решает убить Джесси. Тем временем Хэнк, ища машину Джесси по спутниковому сигналу, добирается до убежища Туко. После небольшой перестрелки, Туко оказывается застреленным. Уолт и Джесси убегают в пустыню (Эпизод "Попандос"). Пройдя несколько миль они решают придумать легенду о том где они пропадали, по плану Уолта, они должны расстаться. Уолт идет в супермаркет на другом конце штата, и там раздевается до гола, шатаясь вдоль прилавков. В больнице он утверждает, что был в состоянии фуги и ничего не помнит за последние пару дней. Джесси возвращается в свой дом, чтобы прибрать подвал и избавиться от Дома на колесах. Когда ОБН выслеживает его, он утверждает, что был с проституткой все выходные. После некоторых проблем с их алиби, Уолт жаждет варить снова. ("Укус мёртвой пчелы"). Уолт продолжает лечение и начинает чувствовать себя лучше, но его беспокоит растущая гора неоплаченных медицинских счетов. Джесси проходит курс реабилитации от наркотиков, погашает долги и находит новое жильё. Он проявляет интерес к своей новой соседке-арендодателю Джейн Марголис. Уолт и Джесси вскоре чинят свой Дом на колесах и варят мет еще раз. Уолт и Джесси не заинтересованы сами продавать мет на улицах и полагают, что они должны взять на себя роль дилеров, как Туко. Между тем, Хэнк и ОБН выходят на имя "Хайзенберг", но они не уверены, реален ли тот человек или это просто городская легенда ("Обрыв"). грабит Дохлого Пита]] Дохлый Пит подвергается нападению пары-наркоманов которые отбирают у него мет, и Уолт дает понять Джесси, что если он не разберется с этим, то скоро пойдёт молва о том, что самого Джесси Пинкмана - наркобарона можно безнаказанно ломануть. Уолт возвращается к работе в школе, но не все идет гладко. История Уолта начинает распутываться, когда Скайлер вдруг получает звонок от Гретхен Шварц и благодарит её за оплату лечения Уолта. Гретхен не раскрывает обман Уолта, однако ей горько из-за их прошлых как личных так и деловых отношений ("Бой товара"). и его жена-мымра на прицеле у Джесси Пинкмана]] У Уолта возникают трудности в контакте с Джесси, который избегает его, после встречи с Вафлёй. Джесси не в состоянии подогреть товаром своих бегунков, тогда Уолт решает сам доставить его. В процессе он узнаёт, что по улицам пошел слух о том, что это Джесси убил Вафлю и, благодаря своей новой репутации хладнокровного убийцы, у них больше не будет проблем со сбором оплаты. Уолт решает, что настало время расширять территорию сбыта. Между тем, Скайлер возвращается к работе у Теда Бенеки, ее бывшего босса. Она в большей мере зависит от Теда в плане эмоциональной поддержки и в связи с постоянным отсутствием и странным поведением Уолтера ("Синий мет на черном рынке"). и его подзащитный Барсук в комнате допроса ОБН.]] У Уолта и Джесси появляется еще одна проблема, когда одного из их дилеров, друга Джесси, Барсука, арестовывает полиция Альбукерке. Они в конечном итоге нанимают криминального адвоката, Сола Гудмана, который делает так, что Барсук отделывается легким приговором, не сотрудничая со следствием и не сливая имена Уолтера и Джесси. Однако за это адвокат ломит высокую цену. Свояк Уолта, Хэнк, агент по борьбе с наркотиками, страдает от посттравматического стрессового расстройства после взрыва в Эль-Пасо. Уолт приходит к нему в гости и проводит беседу ("Лучше звоните Солу»). Уолт убежден, что состояние его здоровья ухудшается. Он по-прежнему испытывает приступы кашля, однако теперь кашляет кровью. Имея только $ 16,000 нарко денег оставшихся после многочисленных неудач, он, совместно с Джесси, отправляются в пустыню на несколько дней для того чтобы варить мет без перерыва. Они, в конечном счете, изготавливают 19 кг мета на продажу, прежде чем Уолт умрёт. Джесси продолжает косячить, на этот раз оставив ключи в замке зажигания из-за чего полностью разряжает аккумулятор Дома на колесах. Они застревают посреди пустыни не имея достаточного количества воды. Знание Уолта химии снова спасает, он строит кислотную аккумуляторную батарею из подручных материалов и они благополучно едут домой. На приеме у врача, Уолтер узнает, что его рак отреагировал на химиотерапию - его опухоль сократилась на 80% ("4 дня из"). Несмотря на хорошие новости о его состоянии, Уолт расстроен, он несчастен и на грани срыва. Скайлер решает устроить вечеринку, чтобы отпраздновать новости и поблагодарить всех своих друзей за поддержку, но Уолт напивается, а затем спорит с Хэнком, который запрещает ему пить. Хэнк смущен поведением Уолта и пытается остудить его пыл, но это оказывается проблемой. Уолт сообщает Джесси хорошие новости о ремиссии , и говорит ему, что он завяжет с их бизнесом после того как они продадут эти 19кг метамфетамина. Отношения Джесси и Джейн продолжают развиваться, однако Джесси расстроен из-за того, что Джейн не представила его как своего парня, своему отцу когда он заходил к ней домой.("Over"). .]] Позже, одного из дилеров Джесси, Комбо, убивает конкурирующая банда. В состоянии стресса, Джесси рассказывает Джейн о том чем он занимается. Сол предлагает новый способ распространения продукта, для чего организует Уолту встречу с дистрибьютором по имени Густаво Фринг, осторожным и успешным бизнесменом, который скептически относится к надежности Джесси, но всё-таки соглашается приобрести продукт Уолта. Тем не менее, Гус выражает озабоченность по поводу проблемы с наркотиками у Джесси, который уже перешел на героин из-за рецедива наркомании у Джейн. Уолт получает срочное предложение о покупке оставшейся части их товара, и в то же время получает звонок от Скайлер, которая уведомляет его о преждевременных родах ("Мандала"). свои деньги. ]] Уолт успевает доставить товар во время, но пропускает рождение дочери. Джесси требует от Уолта свою долю от продажи, но Уолт отказывается отдавать деньги, до тех пор пока Джесси не докажет что чист от наркотиков. Наркозависимость Джейн и Джесси обнаруживает отец Джейн - Дональд, который даёт ей день, чтобы уладить свои дела, прежде чем, ехать на реабилитацию. Сын Уолта, чтобы помочь отцу оплатить дорогостоящую операцию, запускает веб-сайт savewalterwhite.com для сбора пожертвований. Это факт использует Сол, для того чтобы отмыть нарко-деньги Уолта. Узнав, что Джесси причитается крупная сумма денег, Джейн шантажирует Уолта требуя вернуть Джесси его долю. Уолт привозит деньги. Позже, он возвращается чтобы попытаться помочь Джесси сломать зависимость, его попытка привести передознутого Джесси в сознание, приводит к тому, что Джейн, случайно, переворачивается на спину и захлёбывается собственной рвотой. Уолтер не делает ничего чтобы спасти её, лишь наблюдает как она умирает ("Финикс"). Очнувшись на утро, Джесси обнаруживает мертвую Джейн и в панике звонит Уолту, который в свою очередь, звонит Солу. Сол посылает своего частного сыщика\"уборщика" Майка Эрмантраута для уничтожения улик, которые могут свидетельствовать о причастии Джесси к смерти Джейн. Впоследствии, Уолт спасает Джесси от саморазрушения. История о сыне, помогающему своему отцу в сборе средств на операцию при помощи веб-сайта, привлекает внимание средств массовой информации. Двойная жизнь Уолта становится очевидной Скайлер в тот момент, когда он ложится на операцию, и под действием анастезии, отвечая на её вопрос о том, где его сотовый, он уточняет какой из телефонов она имеет ввиду? Это побуждает Скайлер, копать глубже, что приводит её к вскрытию многих обманов Уолта, не желая слушать оправдания, она забирает детей и уезжает к сестре. Ошибка отца Джейн, авиадиспетчера, подавленного смертью дочери, приводит к столкновению 2-х самолетов в небе, в результате обломки и останки человеческих тел падают на дом Уайтов и на другие дома в округе Альбукерке (" Альбукерке "). Сезон 3 Весь Альбукерке в шоке в связи с последствиями столкновения самолётов. Уолтер Уайт живет в своем доме один, по крайней мере, какое-то время. Его жена Скайлер переехал с их сыном и новорожденной дочерью, чтобы дать Уолту шанс собрать свои вещи. Она говорит с развода адвоката о внесении раскол постоянным, но, кажется, не уверены, когда адвокат говорит, что она будет раскрыть деньги Уолт, возможно, скрыт. Когда она противостоит Уолта о разводе, она также раскрывает впервые, насколько он сделал свои деньги. Когда все сказано и сделано, Уолт решает выйти из производства и рассказывает свою основную контакт, Гас, что он выходит из бизнеса. Гас имеет привлекательное предложение - $ 3 млн в течение трех месяцев своего времени - но Уолт превращает его вниз. Между тем, два опасных вида мужчин переходят в США из Мексики ("Нет Más"). Уолт испытывает трудности адаптации к новой жизни. Он не хочет быть плохим парнем, и отказывается, чтобы попасть в производстве наркотиков снова. Он имеет столкновение с полицейским, но удается избежать обвинения любезность вмешательства свояка Хэнка. Скайлер до сих пор не позволю ему ступить в доме и Уолт младший, в частности, возникают проблемы с пониманием, как его мать может относиться к нему именно так. Его неряшливый адвокат-партнер Сол Гудман хочет, чтобы начать производить метамфетамин снова и принимает меры для поощрения его в этом направлении. Без ведома его словам, мексиканские кузены теперь знаем, где он живет. ("Грех Кабалло Номбр"). Уолт движется в дом и говорит Скайлер он не имеет намерения покидать. Она не будет слышать об этом, но Уолтер младший рад, что его папа вернулся. Это не помешало ей вызвать полицию, однако в попытке иметь его выбросили. Она также решает преследовать свои собственные интересы. Скайлер отвечает начиная роман с Тедом Бенеке и информирование Уолта сразу ("IFT"). Уолт реагирует с бешеной гнев на осознание того, что его жена имеет дело, и идет к Бенеке Fabricators, чтобы поговорить с Тедом. Ожидая за пределами своего офиса, Уолт замечает Тед выглядывает сквозь жалюзи и пытается пробиться в кабинет, бросив большое растение в горшке на окне. Безопасность сопровождает его и Майк берет его на руки и берет его прямо в офисе Саула, показывая они оба знали об этом деле из-за ошибок. Уолт яростно стреляет Саула для подслушивания его дом, который отменяет с отмыванием денег сайт. После попытки Уолта возбуждать дело с Кармен Молина, он приостановлена на неопределенный срок с оплатой, и отказывается покинуть дом, несмотря на дело Скайлер. Гас в конечном итоге тянет его обратно в мет приготовления бизнеса с уловкой точечной Джесси и Уолт друг против друга, и, показывая ему произведение искусства суперлабу он только что установили в одном из своих зданий. После того, как он решил вернуться в он возвращается из дома и подает на развод Скайлер. Хэнк сообщает Уолту о своей предстоящей расследования Джесси и колесах, побуждая Уолта принять участие в уничтожении колесах, едва успевая не обнаружено Хэнк благодаря своевременной телефону. После Джесси отправляется в больницу из-за избиения Хэнка, Уолт манипулирует Гаса в создание Джесси своего партнера, чтобы заменить тормозной Гейла так Джесси упадет расходы на Хэнка. Позже, Скайлер заставляет Уолта платить за больничных счетов Хэнка после того как она выводит он является причиной нападения на Хэнка, лежа Мари и говорил ей, что Уолт заработал деньги подсчета карт и азартных игр в кулуарах, обеспечивая менее экстремальный ложь для учета его поведение и финансы. Когда Хэнк приходит, он позволяет семья знаю, что он получил предупреждение вызова одну минуту до засады информирования его об этом. Уолт заключает, что Гас организовал весь этот ряд событий: рулевое управление кузенов от него и на Хэнка, а также спасти жизнь Хэнка, создавая перестрелка, который положил бы тепло на картеля и позволит ему в угол мет рынок на юго-западе. Уолт встречается с Гасом на промышленном предприятии Pollos Херманос, давая ему понять, что он пришел к этому выводу, и благодарен. Гусь в обмен распространяется договор Уолта до 15 миллионов долларов за год работы вместе с гарантией безопасности для своей семьи. Как Уолт начинает выписывать чеки для медицинских счетов Хэнка, Скайлер решает принять участие в стороне отмыванием денег вещей, встречи с Уолтом и Савла и утверждая свои собственные требования. Уолт становится дружелюбнее с Гасом, обедал с ним по случаю. Однако, когда Джесси обнаруживает Томас, брат Андреа, убит Combo, и работает на дилеров, которые работают на Гаса, он требует возмездия. Гас соглашается прекратить использование детей в своей организации, но Томас затем оказывается мертвым в детской площадкой. Когда Джесси стремится отомстить двух дилеров, которые убили его, Уолт вмешивается и убивает их обоих, рассказывая Джесси бежать, опасаясь гнева Гаса. Уолт встречается с Гасом и Майка в пустыне, утверждая, что он сделал то, что было необходимо и Джесси в бегах, не должны быть оставлены на Уолта. Гас повторно нанимает Гейла в качестве помощника Уолта, рассчитывая впоследствии заменить Уолта Гейлом, как только последний наберется побольше опыта и сможет управлять лабораторией. Уолт начинает подозревать это, и имеет Джесси подстерегают возле квартиры Гейла с пушкой. Когда Майк и Виктор похитить Уолта, планирует убить его, он обещает отдать Джесси, но вместо этого приказывает убить Гейла, экономя обе их жизни и поддержания их работы безопасно. Джесси идет в квартиру Гейла и, несмотря на его мольбы, стреляет в него, как заканчивается сезон. Сезон 4 После того, как Джесси застрелил Гейла, он и Уолтер были приведены в лабораторию и держались вместе, пока не появился Гас и не перерезал Виктору горло за то, что его видели на месте убийства. С тех пор Уолт стал параноиком и планирует избавиться от Гаса, чтобы обеспечить свою безопасность. Уолт купил .38 курносый револьвер от торговца оружием и начал практиковать свою ничью, а также пытался заставить Майка помочь ему получить аудиенцию у Гаса, чтобы он мог убить наркобарона. Уолт беспокоится, что Гас пытается настроить Джесси против него. В последнее время Джесси было поручено помочь майку и встретился с Гасом, поэтому Уолт создает рицин и дает его Джесси, надеясь, что он сможет подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы отравить Гаса. После того, как он дал ему рицин, Уолт установил GPS-трекер на машину Джесси, подтвердив, что Джесси пошел в дом Гаса, но не отравил его. Когда Джесси ищет помощи Уолта относительно того, как научить картель, как сделать мет, Уолт сталкивается с ним о рицине, и они попадают в кулачный бой. Пока Джесси в Мексике, Уолт продолжает варить мет в лаборатории под наблюдением Тайрус. Он также возит Хэнка на ферму Гаса и в промышленную прачечную в рамках расследования Хэнка. После того, как он похищен Тайрусом, Гас встречается с Уолтом и говорит, что он будет заботиться о Хэнке и что, если он вмешается, он убьет семью Уолта. Немедленно Уолт идет к Солу, чтобы получить номер телефона парня, который заставляет людей исчезнуть, и поручает Солу сообщить правоохранительным органам об угрозе в отношении Хэнка. Дома Уолт с ужасом обнаруживает, что на самом деле у него недостаточно денег, чтобы заплатить парню, чтобы заставить его семью исчезнуть. Поскольку он заставил Сола дать анонимную наводку О.Б.Н., угрожая, что картель пытается убить его в отместку за убийство кузенов, О.Б.Н. послал агентов в дом Хэнка охранять его и Мари. Уолт отправляет Скайлер, Уолта-младшего и Холли с ними, пока он не поймет, как получить Гаса, прежде чем он сможет выполнить свою угрозу, чтобы казнить их всех. Уолт манипулирует Джесси, полагая, что это была работа Гаса, который имеет историю эксплуатации детей и использования яда для устранения своих врагов. Вместе они планируют, чтобы Джесси отказался готовить и заманил парней в больницу, чтобы Уолт мог использовать дистанционную бомбу, чтобы взорвать его автомобиль и убить его. Однако, когда гас покидает больницу, он понимает, что если он не отравил Брока, то кто-то это сделал, и его чутьё подсказало бросить свою машину и искать другой способ транспортировки, полагая, что Уолт каким-то образом стоит за схемой. Когда гас и его приспешники уходят, Уолт зарыдал, расстроенный тем, что еще одна попытка на Гаса провалилась. Когда Уолт извлекает бомбу из машины, он спрашивает Джесси, что случилось, но Джесси немедленно забирают на допрос федеральными агентами по подозрению в том, что у него есть рицин. Уолт говорит Солу посетить Джесси, пока он находится под арестом, и он подсказывает Солу потенциального врага Гаса, Гектора Саламанка, который Гас терроризирует в доме престарелых. Уолт делает вывод, что Гектор-враг Гаса. Уолт идет в дом и предполагает, что Гектор, безусловно, ненавидит Уолта за то, что случилось с Туко, Леонелем и Марко, но, конечно, Гектор должен ненавидеть Гаса больше за убийство своих друзей и семьи. Уолт убеждает Гектора привязать бомбу под его инвалидное кресло, как только он вернется со встречи с Хэнком, в которой Гектор не предлагает никакой другой информации, но преуспевает в заманивании Гаса в дом престарелых. Позже Гектор взрывает бомбу, которую Уолтер привязал к коляске, убивая Гектора, Тайруса, мгновенно и смертельно ранив Гаса. Позже в тот же день Уолт похищает одного из приспешников Гаса и заставляет его сопроводить их на лифте в главную "супер" лабораторию под прачечной, где Джесси был взят в заложники и вынужден готовить мет. Уолт стреляет в обоих мужчин, а затем спасает Джесси, который помогает ему сбросить все химикаты и начать огромный пожар, прежде чем они эвакуируют всех иммигрантов, работающих в прачечной. Вернувшись на крышу больницы, Джесси рассказывает Уолту, что Брок был отравлен не рицином, а растением под названием Ландыш, которое дети часто считают съедобным. Уолт рад, что Брок в порядке, и говорит неуверенному Джесси, что, хотя Гас не отравил Брока, он все равно "должен был уйти". После ухода Джесси Уолт звонит Скайлер, которой любопытно, что случилось с Гасом и его людьми. Уолт просто говорит ей: "я выиграл..."и потом отъезжает, задержавшись на мгновение взглядом на машину, которая все еще в гараже, и улыбается. Концовка 4 сезона показывает растения во дворе Уолта, на которые показывал пистолет, который Уолтер крутил в предыдущем эпизоде. По мере того как камера приближается к заводу, музыка играет "until you travel to the place you can't come back..."и метка "Lily of the Valley" раскрывается, подразумевая, что Уолт отравил Брока, чтобы вернуть доверие Джесси против Гаса. Сезон 5 After Gus' death, Walt returned home and disposed of all evidence from the pipe bomb and Lily of the Valley poison. Walt, Jr. and Skyler return home and while Jr. is excited about Hank's validation, Skyler tells Walt that she is afraid of him. Walt enjoyed a glass of scotch in celebration when he suddenly remembered Gus' cameras in the superlab. Walt and Jesse stopped Mike in the desert and after a heated argument the three worked with Old Joe to devise a plan to destroy Gus' laptop which was being held at the local police evidence locker. They managed to destroy the laptop by powering up a giant magnet inside a moving truck outside the police station. They escaped but had to leave the truck. In the car, Walt told Mike that he was certain the magnet worked "because I said so." Walt visited Saul at his office and when Saul tried to fire him as his client, Walt told him "we're done when I say we're done." Returning home, Walt told Skyler he knew what happened to Ted and, hugging her, said "I forgive you." Before helping Jesse search for the missing ricin cigarette, Walt hid the ricin in his bedroom's electrical outlet and placed a dummy cigarette in Jesse's roomba. Walt consoled Jesse after he had an emotional breakdown about nearly killing Brock and reassures him that their decision to kill Gus was justified. Walt and Jesse extended an offer to Mike to form a new meth operation and accepted his decision to decline. When the DEA ceased Mike's funds he reluctantly changed his mind and Walt smugly accepted his partnership. Walt, Jesse, and Mike worked with Saul to sort out a new front for the meth manufacturing. They ended up agreeing on a mobile lab inside houses that were being bug bombed by Vamonos Pest Control. The mobile lab yielded less meth per cook than they were making for Gus but they each received a larger cut. However, Mike took "Legacy Funds" from each cook to recoup the lost savings of Fring's former colleages. Walt didn't take to this decision kindly at first but reluctantly accepted it. Walt sells his Aztek to his mechanic for $50 and buys himself a new Chrysler 300 and Jr. another Dodge Challenger. He tells Skyler to launder another $20,000 and she tells him that she wants the children out of the house. He refuses. The next morning, Skyler reluctantly makes a "51" with bacon on Walt's eggs to celebrate his birthday. Instead of a grand party, Hank and Marie arrive for dinner. As Walt gives a speech thanking the family for their support over the last year, Skyler walks into the pool and sinks to the bottom. Walt dives in to save her. Hank and Marie offer, on behalf of Skyler, to take Walt Jr. and Holly for a few days. Walt sarcastically congratulates a frightened Skyler about her brilliant plan but she tells him that her only choice is to wait for Walt's cancer to return and keep the children away from as much crime as she can. The next day, as Mike and Jesse argue over killing Lydia Walt, looking at his Heisenberg hat, informs them that the cooking must never slow down, no matter what. Outside, Jesse gives Walt a brand new TAG Heuer watch. At home, Walt shows the watch to Skyler and tell her that she will come around, just as Jesse did. After interrogating Lydia with Mike and Jesse, they learn she had nothing to do with the GPS tracker. She suggests they steal methylamine from a train that runs through New Mexico but Walt calls the task impossible. Jesse comes up with a plan involving siphoning off 1,000 gallons and replacing it with water. The men and Todd narrowly pull off the heist and witness as Todd murders a bystander. After disposing of the boy's bike and body; Walt, Jesse and Mike debate what to do with Todd. They vote to keep him close so he won't do anything rash. Walt tries to tell Jesse that their operation is now in the "smooth sailing" mode but the next day Jesse and Mike inform him they are selling their share of methylamine for $5 million each and bowing out of the meth trade. Walt refuses to join them, even when Mike's contact refuses to buy unless he gets all 1,000 gallons. Walt forces Jesse to dine with him and Skyler and when Skyler sullenly leaves the table he reveals to Jesse that his family has left him and his drug empire is the only thing that matters to him. Walt then heads to the Vamonos HQ where he is tied up by Mike so the methylamine can be sold without Walt's interruption. Walt escapes and hides the methylamine, promising -- at gunpoint -- that he has a solution where "everybody wins". At the meeting with Declan, Walt offers to sell Mike's 35% stake in the crew and responsibility for distrubution for $5 million. After the deal is sealed, Walt and Jesse retreive he methylamine from the Car Wash under the glare of Skyler. Jesse reminds Walt that he is done with the meth trade too but Walt tries to convince him that throwing his talent away is a mistake. Jesse willingly leaves Vamonos without a penny. Walt then begins training Todd on cooking meth. Walt removes the bugs from Hank's office and overhears that the DEA is going to arrest Mike. Walt tips off Mike and later meets him to hand off a "burn bag" of cash, a gun, and a passport. After handing over the bag, Walt demanded Mike give him the names of the nine guys in prison who would likely flip on Walt since their legacy funds stopped flowing. Mike refused and in a fit of rage Walt storms up to Mike's car and shoots him through the window. Horrified by his actions, Walt drops the gun and staggers to Mike. He attempts to apologize but shuts up on Mike's dying request. Walt and Todd disposed of Mike's car and body. Walt made an arrangement with Lydia to sell Blue Sky to the Czech Republic in exchange for the names of Gus' former ten henchmen. Walt paid Todd's uncle and neo-Nazi friends to murder them all in the span of two minutes. The plan was executed perfectly and no one was able to squeal to the DEA. Walt and Todd continued to cook meth flawlessly and effortlessly for three months until Skyler showed Walt a giant pile of cash in a storage unit and asked him for her children back. After a visit to the doctor, Walt paid Jesse a visit and gave him two duffle bags of cash. He then told Skyler "I'm out" and they had a lunch the next day with their kids and Hank and Marie. 'The Future' В Нью-Мексико ресторане Денни Уолт, с отросшими волосами и неопрятной бородой, празднует свой 52-й день рождения. Официантка пытается поговорить с ним, но Уолт держит себя в руках и дает ей фальшивое имя (Ламберт, девичья фамилия Скайлер и Мари) и показывает ей поддельное удостоверение личности из Нью-Гэмпшира. Извинившись в туалете, Уолт обменивает конверт с деньгами на ключи от машины в ванной комнате с Лоусоном, его предыдущим торговцем оружием. Перед выходом из туалета Уолт слегка кашляет и принимает лекарства. Ключи принадлежат машине на парковке с пулеметом М60 в багажнике. Жертвы Уолта ; Собственноручно * Эмилио Кояма (Отравлен фосфоритным газом) * Крейзи 8 (Задушен велозамком) * Конкурирующие посредники (Оба задавлены машиной Уолта, один выживший застрелен в голову) * Два из подручных Гуса (Застрелены) * Майк (Застрелен Уолтером) * Неофашисты (Застрелены пулемётом) * Лидия (Отравлена рицином) ; Чужими руками * Джейн Марголис (Случайно перевернута на спину во время сна, из-за чего задохнулась своей же рвотой. Уолт был свидетелем, но не сделал ничего, чтобы помочь ей) * Gale Boetticher (Застрелен Джесси, но убийство спланировал Уолтер) * Supplied the bomb for the Casa Tranquila bombing ** Gus Fring ** Tyrus Kitt ** Hector Salamanca * Десять бывших сотрудников Гуса (Orchestrated by Walt with help of Todd's cousin, stabbed with shivs inside two minutes across multiple prisons) ** Dan Wachsberger ** Ron Forenall ** Dennis Markowski ** Jack McGann ** Andrew Holt ** Anthony Perez ** Isaac Conley ** William Moniz ** Harris Boivin ** Raymond Martinez Интересные факты * Машина Уолта это Pontiac Aztek 2003 года, который был перекрашен в не заводской цвет, выбранный режиссером Винсом Гиллиганом, возможно этот цвет как бы символизировал мягкотелость прежнего Уолта. Лобовое стекло было разбито и заменено несколько раз в результате различных проишествий которые встречались на пути Уолта по мере погружения его в мир наркобизнеса Как минимум 2 Понтиака Ацтека было у съемочной группы. * Рост Уолта 180 сантиметров и вес 75-77 кг. * "Heisenberg", the actual Werner Heisenberg from which he derived his criminal alias, was born on December 5, 1901, at Würzburg, and was a German theoretical physicist who made foundational contributions to quantum mechanics. He was also 'investigated' by the SS before his acceptance into the Nazi controlled scientific reich. One of his main contributions to science was the uncertainty principle (hence, this being the probable cause for Walter choosing Heisenberg as his alias). Heisenberg died of cancer in 1976. * Уолтер один из двух персонажей (другой - Джесси), которые появлялись в каждом эпизоде, в отличие от других персонажей. * Уолтер родился в 1959, потому что отец Джейн Марголис упоминает, что ей будет "27 в следующем месяце", и что она родилась в апреле 1982. Значит это "http://breakingbad.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot%7CPilot" происходит в 2009, это "http://breakingbad.wikia.com/wiki/Fifty-One%7CFifty-One" в 2010, и это "http://breakingbad.wikia.com/wiki/Felina%7CFelina" в 2011. Однако Винс Гиллиган сказал в интервью, что действие сериала "Лучше звоните Солу" будет происходить "в 2002" и "за 6 лет до того, как Сол встретил Уолта", значит пилот начался в 2008, 51 ему было в 2009 и 52 года в 2010, тогда Уолтер родился в 1958. **Уолт убил (непреднамеренно или иным образом) 198 людей (включая себя). **Уолт и Джесси - это единственные главные персонажи, которые убили другого главного персонажа. **Смерть Уолтера - последняя из показанных в сериале. ** В дополнение к его мастерству в химии, Уолтер показан как хороший феноменальный счётчик, так как он подсчитал большинство из числа его сделок в уме без калькулятора. **Брайан Крэнстон придумал большую часть предыстории Уолтера, а также частично определил его внешний вид. Когда он разрабатывал усы Уолта, то сказал, что он хотел, чтобы они выглядели как мертвая мышь. **Транспорт на котором передвигался Уолт: ***2004 Pontiac Aztek ( – ) ***2009 Toyota Yaris (rental; ) ***2012 Chrysler 300 ( – ) ***1964 Chevrolet C-10 ( ) ***1986 Volvo 240 ( and the flashforward in ) ***1977 Cadillac Sedan de Ville ( and the flashforwards in & ) **Уолт умер в свой 52-ой день рождения, ровно через два года после начала сериала в его 50-тый день рождения. Это показывает, что весь сюжет сериала занял ровно два года: с 7 Сентября 2009 по 7 Сентября 2011. **Доктор Уолтера сказал, что тот проживет в лучшем случае два года. Уолт прожил почти два года после своего диагноза, не дожив один день до даты, когда у него диагностировали рак. **В 2013 реальный человек по имени Уолтер Уайт, проживающий в Алабаме, был арестован за торговлю метамфетамином и посажен в тюрьму на 12 лет. Он получил кличку "Настоящий Уолтер Уайт". ***Также Уолтер Уайт - имя авиадиспетчера, по вине которого произошла крупная авиакатастрофа, известная как столкновение над Серритосом, в августе 1986. The collision occurred over Los Angeles with a total of 82 fatalities, including 15 on the ground. The accident bears many similarities to the events in the final episode of Season 2. ** По иронии судьбы, финал показывает и изображает конец жизни Уолта опасным образом. Врач Уолтера сказал ему, что он, вероятно, проживет еще 2 года в пилотном эпизоде, но вместо того, чтобы умереть от рака, Уолтер умер от огнестрельного ранения из пулемета. Это показывает опасный метамфетаминовый бизнес и насколько Уолт изменился с первого эпизода, он показал конец своей жизни в том же месте, где он чувствовал себя живым (Лаборатория метамфетамина.) ** Огнестрельное ранение Уолта в конце концов находится на правой стороне его 'легкого''', а также на противоположной стороне того же места, в которое он выстрелил Майку. ** Еще один намек на иронию, который появляется в смерти Уолтера, заключается в том, что огнестрельное ранение попало в его легкое. Это означает, что он умер от травмы того же органа, который собирался его убить. ** Уолта постигла участь, похожая на Гектора Саламанку: оба мужчины мстили тому, кто обидел его семью, убив их (Гас был ответственен за смерть Марко и Леонеля Саламанки и картеля, а Джек был ответственен за смерть Хэнка.) и оба мужчины покончили жизнь самоубийством и пожертвовали собой в этом процессе, потому что оба они все равно были убиты своим заклятым врагом. (Гас собирался убить Гектора, а Джек - Уолтера.)